Mimic!
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: fun with Hel and Heimdall!


Diclaimer: i dont own Heimdall, or Hel if i did, Heimdall would be _mine_ and Hel would be my sister )

"was that really necessary?"  
"why of course! It just adds suspense!"  
"Exactly, that's **all** it does!" Heimdall muttered as the peach haired girl giggled in response, having just sent a taunting message to Odin.

"it's just not like you Hel…" he continued. The goddess in question opened a book and started reading  
"oh don't be such a killjoy, my father is the trickster god, why can't I have fun for a change?"

"cause its not you!" Heimdall stated again, Hel closed her book reluctantly and sighed  
"what do you know about **_me_**?"

"Well….actually….I'm not sure, it just doesn't seem like something you'd do…" the violet haired boy grumbled incoherently  
Hel raised a brow skeptically, another thing that wasn't her. The cute questioning expression on her face just wasn't normal for anyone to see.

"Ack! Stop it!" the boy yelled again slamming his palms on the table.

"Stop what?!" "What ever it is your doing, its not you!"  
"Like I said before, how do you know it's _'not me'_ how I choose to act is none of your business!" Hel said, a look of frustration on her face as she stood up, mimicking Heimdalls movements by slamming her palms on the table across from him.  
"Oh no…what are you doing now…?" Heimdall said closing his eyes as he put his hand to his head  
"absolutely nothing!" Hel said placing her hand on her head as well  
"STOP IT!" Heimdall yelled taking a step closer to her  
"stop what?!" she yelled back, equally shortening the distance between them

"God your so annoying!" the crimson eyed boy looked away and slanted his eye some  
"psh, you're the one that's annoying," she replied looking away and slanting her eyes too.  
"I waist my time to save your pathetic life, and now you wont leave me alone! And **now** you're complaining about how I act? Ungrateful little worm…" she said, finally doing something on her own, as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy before her

"…" Hel stopped and looked at Heimdall, as he did not reply she thought she had caught him. But what she saw slightly scared her. He was looking at her, a somewhat depressed look in his eyes.

"ok…? I'm sorry?" Hel said but Heimdalls expression didn't change.  
"Was it really a waist? If I left you alone would you be happier?" Heimdall asked suddenly crossing his arms as if to protect himself as he looked away again, only this time it seemed almost regretful, the look in his eye…  
"what?" the emerald eyed goddess didn't really know what to do now. She looked around as if surveying her surroundings would help somehow. Of course she found nothing. Suddenly she felt like hugging him, but what would that help? Heimdall wasn't one to be so much as looked at strangely, let alone touched in any way.

"was it a waist to save me? Would you be happier with out me?" He repeated sadly.

Funny how quickly the feeling in the room could change. A moment ago Hel was having fun mocking the watchman, but now she just felt cold. Like someone who had played a prank, and ended up fatally wounding their friend in the process. She was filled with regret as she took a few steps closer to the boy.

she shook her head, and smiled sincerely  
"I was just joking…it didn't mean anything Heimdall…actually my life would be a lot more dull if it weren't for you, I'm glad I brought you back, and I'm grateful that you have come to visit me so many times"  
Heimdall looked thoughtful for a moment, but sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I'm almost afraid to ask…"  
"hm?" Heimdall sat back in his chair and crossed his arms on the table, placing his head comfortably on them  
"nothing, forget it…"  
"Ok ?" Hel mumbled, as she pulled a chair over to his side and sat beside him.

"but really Heimdall, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. Heh, I'd probably die of insanity!"  
"I can see that happening…" He joked genuinely smiling for once

"Ah! Baka! Heimdall wa hidoi!" Hel said pouting turning away from him  
"Hel wa hidoi!" Heimdall said turning away and pouting

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!!!" Hel yelled suddenly standing up and glaring at him yet again  
he stood up too  
"Says who?" laughing she turned away and ran out of the room, he smiled in response and decided to play along, chasing her down the hall

and just like that, the children can play again, I find it strange how simply things can change, but hey, if things weren't constantly changing what's the fun in mimicking?

-------------------------------------

Kumiko-san: so what did you think? I thought it was cute : ) what about you guys? I liked the idea of making Hel OOC on purpose, but now that I think of it, Loki is her dad, why can't she just act up once in a while? Lol it's strange that I came up with this during a visitation with---cough gag ugg never mind anyway ya, this was a 'spur of the moment' thing, anyway! Review!!! It would make my day oh so much better!


End file.
